Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x-y = 2$ $-6x+3y = -6$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-y = 2$ $-y = -2x+2$ $y = 2x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-6x+3y = -6$ $3y = 6x-6$ $y = 2x - 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.